


An unexpected visit

by HelenofTroy



Category: Krypton (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: Nyssa has a party for the legislators' guild.His first girlfriend, Leda, will be there, and she is nervous.Leda sent a message to her transmitter."I have something important to tell you", so Nyssa remains on the lookout. The last thing she knew about her girlfriend was that she would soon marry his fiance. Would Leda want to go back to her? Suddenly the doorbell of her rooms sounds.The surprised face of that boy appears at his door. Again.





	An unexpected visit

-Yes, Leda-Nyssa said, shading the dark line of her blue eyes once more,talking on her private line.

She looked at herself in the mirror, while her ex-girlfriend gave her an endless speech about why she had abandoned her. But Nyssa smiling, released the receiver with a playful air towards the sofa and left her talking to herself.  
Leda could spend hours talking about herself. That had been one of the things Nyssa had taken away from her.  
What was coming now was something sacrosanct for Nyssa.  
No man or woman could ever stand between her and fashion. Between her and her concern for her appearance, for how she would look.

Nyssa observed her white tube skirt, and her black word of honor squeezing her figure as if the fabric wanted to become part of her skin.  
Her slender, athletic body was her best pride, but not as much as her face.  
With hardly a wrinkle despite being in the thirty cycles.  
Without an imperfection.  
Nyssa boasted of being the most beautiful woman in the Council. She was famous among the soldiers of Zod's house, she knew it.  
Nyssa had seen them look at her as she passed. She knew what was being said about her. That she was the most beautiful woman in Kandor.

Pleased, she picked up the receiver again, hopeful.

-Yes, Leda I'm listening to you. But I can not promise you anything, now everything is different-she said-I'm engaged, too.

-How? Your? -asked her friend

-Yes, that's right-something bothered Nyssa. Leda's surprise made her see that she was still the same vain person he was.

-There is something else, I know -said Leda

-You are right. I'm going to have a kid. His name is Cor-Vex-Nyssa said, sitting down, observing her shoes in the mirror.

-What? Before marriage?

-Yes," Nyssa said-we transferred our DNA just two months ago.

-But why? Why so soon? -Leda was sad. 

"She wants ask me another chance"-thought Nyssa smiling. 

What a pleasure. Wanting to see everyone around her at his feet, begging for his favors. Cursed trait of Vex's house.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

-Leda, wait  
Nyssa went to the door. She saw the image on the screen.

It was Seg!

-Now? -she whispered still with the headset in her hand  
The doors opened.

Seg appeared in the hall.

-Hello, Nyssa. Is it a bad time?

\- Something happened, Seg?

The boy remained stone watching her, as he always did.  
No reaction, no words, no action other than blinking in silence.

If Seg was expecting an answer from her, it was not that. He looked at her, and he smelled the smell in the room.

"Shit, I should have warned that it was coming in. She´s going to come out," he told himself.

He put his hands to his forehead, uncomfortable.

-If it's a bad time, I'll come back another day-he said 

 

-No, Seg, please stay-said Nyssa- I'm with you right away, take something.

She left the room. Seg looked at her feet. Today she wore black sandals, her light and long, elegant and silent steps were lost in the room.

Why had he come?  
She was right. What was happening?  
But he did not know either. His head had simply taken him to Nyssa's quarters. I had wanted to do it for a long time. But always, always the thought of Lyta got in his mind.  
Why did he feel that he was betraying his lover while being with Nyssa? But his relationship with Nyssa had no definition, no beginning, no end.

Seg observed the ecstasy of Nyssa's camera. He saw the black flowers on his desk, the law books accumulating small puddles of Kryptonian ice water.  
He ran his fingers through them, and closed his eyes. It was the coldest room in all of Krypton's, like its owner.  
Nyssa had the elegance of a winter swan, the fierceness hidden behind her serenity. Seg suddenly thought of the intimacy he already shared with her.

The cold water . Suddenly, behind him appeared the elegant figure of Nyssa. Nyssa clung to him with the flexibility of a feline.  
She took Seg's arm from behind and caused the water in her books to fall into a small waterfall in his dark cup.

-It's from the spring of the morning, it serves to temper hearts, Sego- said Nyssa.

But Seg felt her arm, and the slight push Nyssa made, squeezing his figure against his desk table. He looked back as his goblet filled the bow of water slowly. He knew then, and only then that he had found what he had come for.  
Seg could feel the veins of his hands jumping, like a nervous butterfly flapping its wings.  
His hand trembled, under the touch of Nyssa's cold fingers. She was as cold as the marble of Krypton's guild building, but it made her hot skin bristle even more.

-Ah ...  
Seg sighed slowly. The slight pressure of Nyssa disappeared. Seg felt the peak of the table dig into his groin, and the torrent of blood descend. But she stayed behind him, watching him tremble.

-Well, this water is miraculous then, right? -he said, taking the glass to his hand.  
But she had stuck her nose in Seg's dark hair.

He remained silent, feeling more and more strange.  
Nyssa made him excited to unsuspected limits. It was a different excitement, forbidden and hidden, shameful. Seg felt that all his blood descended from his head to his heart, and from there to his belly. 

-Yes and you need it, Seg-she said smiling. 

Seg looked at his black and white figure sitting elegantly on the main couch, having another drink.

-You need to drink that water more than anyone else in Kandor -said she  
-Why?

-Because your heart is boiling, Seg.

-Few people know my love for Lyta.

\- I have not spoken of Lyta, Seg of the house of El. 

Seg took one of the red fruits from the trays.

\- You were going to leave Nyssa?

-Maybe-she whispered, looking his hands. 

She smiled again.

Seg hated their smiles. Embarrased, he cocked his head and looked at his hands.

\- What do you play, Nyssa? Why do you only answer ambiguities?

-My house´s address, Seg- she said, offering, approaching again and crashing her glass with his.

Seg felt her smell. It was sweet, compared to the bitterness of her house. All was hypnotizing there. Damn Nyssa. The black eyes of Lyta came to him, like a storm. His head wanted to leave but his heart didn´t. 

Nyssa crossed her long white leg next to him, watching him. Then she ran his hand through the threadbare brown leather jacket.

\- I have always wondered what it is that most excites the common people, what they love, what they really have inside their soul. What do you feel for Lyta? Describe it to me. So different are of us?  
She felt Seg's breathing heavier and heavier. He placed his knee on top of his, covering the boy's dark pants.

-I wonder what our son will be like, if he has to inherit your shame and my shame -said she

Seg then instinctively placed a hand on Nyssa´s arm, just as he had done on the ship, in front of Lyta.  
At that moment, simply Lyta did not exist for him, it was an annoying memory. That was the power of desire that Nyssa awakened in him.  
Nyssa killed every hint of cleanliness, pure love, good wishes. And it was an unknown wish, as much as that moment. Seg knew that he had no escape. He had gotten into the wolf's mouth.  
The mother of her son was a princess of seduction, she was a Vex.

He had wanted her since he had seen her for the first time.  
To one Vex.  
She had winked at him, as she always did, making him feel inferior, annoyed, trapped by her own excitement, prey to her, enslaved by a shameful feeling she could not explain, and that dominated beyond her love for Lyta.  
-Tell me what is it you most want, Seg? Be with Lyta?

"What I feel for Lyta is ... different-he said-She's all I have left.

-I know, but it's not what you want, son of El.

He looked her, horrid. 

She brought her lips closer, slowly to his, while the rest of her body climbed over Seg's.

-What´s the desire, son of El?  
Seg felt his light weight as she sat astride him.

He sighed deeply, and simply let his body respond on its own to Nyssa's question.

His hands clamped up Nyssa's shoulders, and she dug her nails weakly on top of the straps of her black bodice, as if to seal, to put the seal of his house on hers.  
Or maybe that of his own lust.

Nyssa unzipped his jacket slowly, while tilting her head.

Seg let out another snort, as she let the boy's mouth descend slowly down her neck. 

Then Seg's hands suddenly came alive, and they descended obscenely underneath Nyssa's legs, and separated them even further.

Nyssa looked into his dark eyes.  
The honest, clean and honest look of Seg had disappeared.

\- What is that veil that covers your look, son of Him?

Son of El ....  
Nyssa felt the forbidden caresses, that slight flash of pleasure that Seg made her feel, those caresses that Leda had done to her in the past, but now covered in the vanquished shame of a poor boy.

She would lead him to states of which he would have no idea.

Nyssa then kissed him, and their mouths distracted his hands as they met.  
His hands were a being, his mouths others.  
   
Seg kissed Nyssa for a long time, feeling the warmth of her tongue. Defeated, and naked on the couch, Seg let her do and undo. That invaded his mouth, his belly, his ears, whispering I do not know what strange and dirty things ... that I had never heard.

It burned when she played with her belly, and forever put Vex's stamp on her fly.

 

She unleashed something sweet, profound on him. He burned when he entered pushed by her inside his body.

Nyssa's body, rebellious, strange, cold, became everything she had wanted.  
Seg's skin was a song to saliva, to sweat.

Everything that makes up the lust broke in his skin, as he broke Nyssa's interior in forbidden movements that she indicated him, right and left, while Seg lost consciousness, just saw the front blurred, sailing, sailing, extinguished swimming the strange desire.

Suddenly she was there as she was, defeated also, on the floor, allowing herself to make love to that young and inexperienced boy, standing and hugging him.  
Nyssa protected him with his long white arms, but he took her blond hair with his hands, and contemplated it.

Seg did not want to leave her, he wanted to do it again ... come back ...  
But Nyssa's legs trembled in something obscene that he made her feel. The seed of Him inside her caused the warm mass to separate them and make them stop.  
Seg collapsed on her, but without mercy, Nyssa turned around. Then Seg bit lightly on the white back, pushing the bodice completely away.  
Damn cloth ...

Nyssa smiled, moaning deeply. 

-What´s wrong, Seg? Would you want make me this again, isn´t it? 

-What´s it, Nyssa? 

-It´s desire, my love-she said-and if you ask to yourself why did you make me this, why did you cheat Lyta is because you love her but you desire me, and always will do it. 

-I couldn´t love you?  
Seg's hands went down the long back, to his back, and then they lost themselves between the legs of Nyssa, who laughing closed her eyes on the carpet.  
Leda would be angry, she could not go to the party anymore.  
He knew that Seg would not leave her.

\- Do you think I would allow it? she said, making Seg lose the little chastity she still had, plunging him back inside her, excited by her challenge again.

**Author's Note:**

> The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it.  
> (Oscar Wilde)


End file.
